Grand Voyage- Log 70
Log 70: The Girl in the Water I don't want to take the CAHSEE. Why are we taking a test that determines if we can pass highschool When we're only sophmores?! Ah well. Posting new chapters of GV always makes me feel better. So let's go, onto the next adventure! ~Zeon1 “I TOLD YOU I DON’T WANT TO CLEAN THE ANCHOR!” D’Artagnan complained, stomping his foot childishly on the deck of the Shooting Star, “I’M TIRED OF DOING IT EVERY DAY!” “Well, boo-hoo!” Sid shouted back, “either you clean it, or I’m not guiding us to the next island!” “Fine! I can just steal your damn Log Pose anyway! Hell, I could SELL it too!” “You wouldn’t!” Sid cried, looking horrified. Art grinned like a shark. “You want to push me?” “You’re a monster!” “Indeed I am. But time is money, so will you please get to cleaning the anchor, Mr. Cheney?” “Oi, don’t just change your mannerisms like that-” “SHUT UP!” Stormy and Pura cried, delivering twin punches to the heads of the two men, who quickly shut themselves up, cradling red lumps on their heads and apologizing profusely. “Honestly,” Pura sighed, “is playing around all you guys do?” “Yes!” Art and Sid said, giving Pura a thumb’s up. “GET SERIOUS!” Pura cried, flipping over a randomly placed table at the two. When they had managed to avoid it, she continued in a more civil tone. “This is the Grand Line. I don’t know how many rough times you’ve had before this, but from what I’ve heard, they were nothing in comparison to what was going to hap-” At that moment, a massive sea monkey exploded out of the sea, aiming a punch directly at the pirates. Before the others could react, Knave leaped into the air above it, Gopher perched on his shoulder. Grinning, Knave lifted up his hand, heat and kinetic energy swirling around it. “NAGA NAGA NO HEAT CANON!” Knave cried, slamming down on the beast’s neck. It gave a short bellow, then collapsed, it’s upper half landing on the deck of the ship. It’s eyes rolled up the back of its head; it was knocked out. The captain and chef leaped back onto one of the few parts of the deck that wasn’t covered. “We got dinner!” Knave said happily, giving a thumbs up. “Gao!” Gopher concurred, raising up his own tiny thumb. “YOU-” “DIDN’T-” “HAVE TO-” “PUT IT-” “-THERE!” The other members of the crew reacted instantly, delivering severe punches to Knave’s forehead. The marimo lad cried out, massaging where their various blows had landed. “OWWW!” he cried, “Why’d you hit me?! And why’d you skip Gopher?!” “Because you were the one who sent it to the deck,” the rest of the crew replied in unision. “LIARS!” Knave yelled, his body becoming pure white and badly drawn for an instant while he pointed at them, “YOU’RE JUST NOT HITTING HIM BECAUSE HE’S CUTE!” “Well~” Stormy and Pura said, whistling urgently in the other direction. “AHA! I KNEW IT! I-” Thump. The crew paused at the noise, glancing around in an attempt to discern the origin point of the sound. Thump. Thump. “I think it’s coming from around the anchor area,” Sid said, walking over, “see, this is what happens when you don’t clean it, Art.” “Shut up and check over the edge,” Art grumbled, walking up beside the navigator. Thump. Thump. Thump. The two reached the railing of the ship, and, placing their hands on it, looked down. There was silence for a few moments. “Well?” Stormy asked. “It’s, uhhh...” Sid began. “It’s a girl on a board,” Art replied simply. ---- “This is a stupid plan,” Pura said with certainty. “Aww, come on!” Knave said happily, “this will totally work!” “I’m with Pura on this one, Knave,” Sid chimed in, “how are we supposed to haul up a human being with just a simple rope?” “Just shut up and pull!” The crew had managed to get a rope around the girl’s waist, and altogether they gave a large pull! Careful not to have her hit the side of the ship (too many times), they slowly eased her up, and, when she reached the railing, collectively pulled her aboard, laying her down gently on the deck. “Hey, when is she gonna wake up?” Knave asked, looking somewhat bored by the whole business. “Well, from the looks of it she’s suffering from overexhaustion,” Stormy claimed, “most likely passed out a few hours ago. She’ll probably be coming along sometime soon.” “This is the luckiest week EVER!” Sid said happily. Art looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Why?” “Come on! We’ve been at sea for less than a year, and already we have THREE GIRLS on our ship! That is the best luck any sailor has ever had!” “Oh, yeah...” the Majin replied dully, “good for you.” “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEA-” Sid began, going in for a chop on Art’s forehead, before Stormy delivered one swiftly to his own. “Shut up!” the doctor hissed, “she’s waking up!” ---- The girl in question was blue-haired, with a fair complexion. She seemed to be wearing a rather simple outfit, consisting of a mostly yellow shirt with a white top section and bits of orange mixed in. The shirt was full-body, and seemed to be one with the shorts she was wearing. She also wore a long white, short-sleeved coat with an orange trim. On her feet she wore simple white boots that covered up long blue socks. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing them to a deep emerald color. Letting out a small groan, she forced herself to get into a sitting position, her hands and feet shaking slightly as they moved. Rubbing her eyes again, she looked at the Marimos, who were all sitting in a line in front of her. “Where... am I?” she asked. “A pirate ship!” Knave replied. “A PIRATE SHIP?!” the girl cried in return, her eyes lighting up so brightly they appeared to be stars. She was in motion before the crew could react, darting this way and that around the ship, examining everything as fast as she could! “WOW! I’VE NEVER BEEN ON A PIRATE SHIP BEFORE!” she cried, hugging the mast and breathing in deeply. The Marimos remained silent, their expressions frozen in total shock. WHO THE HELL IS THIS?! ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters